madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Prushka
|species = Human |status = Deceased (Human Body) Embellished (White Whistle) |occupation = Whistle |relatives = Bondrewd (Adoptive Father) |first_appearance = Chapter 28 (Manga) Movie 2 (Anime) |seiyuu = Inori Minase}} Prushka is the adoptive daughter of the White Whistle Delver Bondrewd. She was born in the Abyss and, as such, has never been to the surface. Appearance Prushka is a young girl with short white and green curly hair and glowing red eyes. Her attire appears to be somewhat influenced by the clothing of diving suits. She wears a green coat and gloves on top of a white shirt, as well as a big hat on her head she almost never removes. Personality Prushka is a cheerful and amiable girl who loved her adoptive father very much. She is incredibly devoted to him, and would do anything to help him, holding him in a higher regard than anyone else. Having lived the majority of her life in the 5th layer, she developed a strong curiosity for exploring and was fascinated by tales of others travels through the Abyss. She is adventurous and quite brave, going on her own adventures through the 5th layer behind her father's back. She is also very honest, and placed a great value on her friendship with Riko. She was surprisingly talkative, easily forming relationships with other people and showing no signs of insecurity or shyness despite not having ever been around others her age. Due to her horrible past and the influence of her father, she developed an amazing mental fortitude, and became very obstinate, to the point of being willing to challenge the curse of the 5th layer multiple times just to learn more about it. History Early Life Prushka was likely the daughter of an "Umbra Hand", the Black Whistle subordinates of the legendary Delver Bondrewd. As a toddler, Prushka was caught in an accident while being transported through the 5th layer. She survived but was subjected to the curse of the 5th layer and as a result, she suffered severe physical and mental trauma. One of Bondrewd's subordinates, a Black Whistle named Gueira, attempted to heal her but to no avail. He considered the possibility of simply killing her - as she was currently of no use and was only suffering - until Bondrewd himself approached her. The White Whistle hugged her and declared that she would be his daughter, giving her the name Prushka. Some time passed where Prushka's mind remained just as unstable, hiding alone in dark areas between walls. Often, she would have panic attacks and display fits of hysteria. One day, Bondrewd gifted her a small creature called a Meinastoirim. The previously frantic Prushka slowly started apporaching the strange animal with a dubious curiosity, and started showing signs of affection with it, naming it Meinya. Overjoyed with the first signs of recovery on his new daughter, Bondrewd declared that the day would be her birthday, signifying a new start for her. After some time, Prushka saw notable improvements and behaved almost like a regular girl. One day when playing with Meinya, she accidentally climbed some stairs and was hit by the curse of the 5th layer, resulting in her receiving grievous wounds. Despite the horrible experience, Prushka's mind was able to recover much more quickly than before, though her hair ended up permanently curled. She spent the following years in Ido Front collaborating with anyone she could, and occasionally venturing outside with Bondrewd, carrying out explorations through the 5th layer together. 'Ido Front Arc' Prushka greeted Riko, Reg, and Nanachi as they arrived at Ido Front. She quickly formed a strong bond with Riko, despite them only being there for a very short time. As she helped the three escape on a boat, Prushka exclaimed that she wanted to go adventuring with Riko, Reg, and Nanachi. But before this could happen, Bondrewd turned her into one of his cartridges. Due to her devotion, she took the burden of the curse so that Bondrewd could receive the Blessing of the Abyss. Despite this, her desire to join Riko was so great that she thought about her all while receiving the curse, and her remains transformed into a Life Reverberating Stone, which Riko then took as her White Whistle. Ilblu Arc Prushka, now as a Life Reverberating Stone, is in Riko's possession, and travels with them throughout the 6th layer. While in the Narehate Village she is taken to be worked on by a specialist, Poriyon, who can bring out the best of her qualities as a White Whistle. Once completed, Prushka feels much more clear to Riko after Poriyon can no longer bring out it's value. In the fight against the Fuzosheppu, as Riko desperately thinks of a way to save everyone she sees an image of Prushka telling her to blow her whistle. Abilities Basic Medical Knowledge Having lived with a legendary Delver for years, Prushka is quite knowledgeable of many things. She's well-versed in human anatomy and medicine, and is capable of treating lesser wounds quickly and efficiently. With the help of her pet, Meinya, she figured out a way to climb the stairs in Ido Front even while suffering the sensory-deprivation curse of the 5th layer, indicating that she has a pretty clever mind and her memory was good enough to memorize Meinya's movements. She appears to lack fighting ability, as she hasn't displayed any feats of strength and when leaving Idofront she would be escorted by members of the Praying Hands. Quotes *(To Riko, Nanachi and Reg) "Are you Papa's guests? Quite small, aren't you." *(To Riko) "What's with you, so suddenly...He's the best dad ever! He taught me a lot of things." *(To Riko) "What's a penis?... Ah! you mean like Papa's Rod!" *(To Bondrewd) "Papa...Please, reply to me...Papa...Please...Don't leave me...Papa..." *(To Bondrewd) "Papa...I...want to see...the dawn..." Trivia * Prushka can be transcribed to Plushka, which is a Russian cinnamon bun. * In the back of chapter 38, there is a bonus illustration featuring Prushka if she had received the Blessing instead of being packed into a cartridge. * While Riko is talking to Prushka about Reg, she get's confused as to what a "penis" is. To which she then exclaims, "Ah! You mean like Papa's Rod!" It is unknown whether or not Bondrewd has had any kind of sexual relation with Prushka, but the phrase "Papa's Rod" has become a popular meme. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Humans Category:Spoiler